Yugi's Special Birthday Gift
by ryoubakura98
Summary: It's Yugi's 25th birthday, and both him and his boy friend Seto have something in mind. Yaoi Lemon. No likey, no readey!


_**Ok, I just really, really, really, really wanted to do this! I love Yaoi, and write it, but I always keep it to T rated. I just couldn't resist the urge to write…My first Lemon! I hope y'all enjoy, and no flamers since it's only my first. One-shot only!**_

Seto had had a long day at work. He had to fire some people, hire some people, go to meetings, etc. His life was like a living hell sometimes. Luckily, he had something to look forward to when he got home; his little Yugi.

Yugi and him had started to date about seven months after the ceremonial duel, and had been dating for about five years now. They had graduated by now and Yugi had moved in with Seto.

But, today all those problems at work didn't matter because of today. Today was Yugi's 25th birthday, and Seto had a surprise for him. On his way back to his mansion, he stopped by the jewelry store and picked up a diamond engagement ring. Seto decided that today would be the day he would finally ask Yugi to be his forever and ask him to marry him.

As he pulled into the driveway of his mansion, he felt the butterflies in his stomach begin to form. He was a little nervous about asking Yugi to marry him. What if he said no? He wouldn't have to stress much over the cost of the wedding, so it must have just been being afraid of denial.

Seto walked up to the front door of his mansion and opened it, stepping inside. He looked around, noticing the house looked a little more empty then it usually does. He didn't even see a maid walking around anywhere, and Mokuba didn't run up and greet him in his normally cheery mood.

Seto called out. "Yugi? Mokuba? Is anyone here?" He yelled, trying to find one soul in the house. After about ten minutes of looking, he decided to just head up to his room.

He walked into his room and flopped on his back onto the bed, resting his hands behind his head, closing his eyes. He relaxed there in silence for a few seconds before feeling someone climbing onto of him and kiss him. Seto didn't have to open his eyes to know who it was. He wrapped his arms around the little body and pulled him into his embrace.

"Hi Kaiba!" Yugi said, snuggling into Seto's embrace.

Seto raised an eyebrow at Yugi. "Yugi dear, we've been dating for five years. You don't have to be so formal around me. You can call me Seto if you want."

Yugi giggled cutely. "Sorry, force of habit." He moved himself so he was straddling Seto's waste and laid down on top of him, Resting his head on his arms. Seto ruffled Yugi's hair, making him giggle again.

"So, today is a special day, eh Yugi dear?" Seto said, sitting up and putting Yugi on his lap facing him. Yugi nodded and answered.

"Yup, it's my birthday today! And, I had an idea of something we could do for my birthday. You know, just the two of us." Yugi said, looking up at his boy friend and wrapping his arms around Seto's neck.

"And what would that be?" Seto asked Yugi. To answer that question, Yugi just simply stood and removed his own top, before walking back over to Seto; who got exactly where he was headed. Seto kicked off his shoes really fast and scooted back on the bead and laid back on the pillows, Yugi sitting on top of him. Yugi proceeded to pull Seto's shirt off and lean in and kiss Seto on his lips.

They stayed like that for a while until Seto decided to make a move. He placed his hand behind Yugi's head, pulling him closer, and licking his bottom lip asking for entrance. His entrance was granted when Yugi opened his mouth for Seto, who traced over everything in Yugi's mouth. Seto massaged Yugi's tongue with his own, earning a small moan from the still very small boy. Seto wanted more.

He flipped over so he was on top of Yugi. He gripped the hem of Yugi's pants and pulled them down and chucked them to the floor, leaving Yugi in his boxers. He did the same thing to Yugi's boxers, leaving the boy in the buff. He leaned down and licked the tip of Yugi's member, causing Yugi to whimper. Within only a few second, Seto had the whole thing in his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down, making Yugi pant.

"Seto…I-I…" Yugi said, between pants, but not fast enough. He released inside Seto's mouth, who swallowed it all. Yugi blushed. "Sorry."

Seto smiled down at him. "It's ok, Yugi dear." He said, kissing Yugi again. Seto put two of his fingers in Yugi's entrance and began to scissor them. Yugi gasped in pain.

"Ow! Seto!" He called out arching his back. Seto just pulled him back down.

"Yugi, this will help you feel pleasure in a few minutes." Seto said, adding a third finger, making Yugi writhe in pain again. After a few minutes of this, Yugi felt the pain begin to melt away and be replaced by sweet, sweet pleasure.

When Seto saw the pained look disappear from Yugi's face, Seto removed his fingers and replaced them with his member, thrusting slowly. It pained Yugi at first. Seto began to move faster, and Yugi slowly felt the pain be replaced by pleasure. Seto continued to pick up his pace, and Yugi began bucking his hips in rhythm until he found his sweet spot and adjusted so Seto hit it every time.

"Ah…Seto…" Yugi moaned, sweat beading off his face.

Seto looked down at Yugi, still thrusting. "Do you want me to stop?"

Yugi shook his head no. "No! Please…Keep going…Faster!" Yugi cried out, throwing his head back. Seto obeyed and picked up his pace even more. Yugi felt himself reaching his peek, as did Seto. They both reached their climax at the same time, before Seto pulled out of Yugi and flopped down by his side next to him on the bed. Yugi turned to Seto, and wrapped his arms around Seto, who did the same to Yugi. They were both hot, sweaty and sticky; but they didn't care. They were both exhausted and just wanted sleep.

That is, until Seto remembered what he had gotten Yugi. He sat up and jumped out of the bed, still in the nude, and headed for his briefcase from work where he put the ring. Yugi sat up in the bed and looked at his boy friend confused.

"Seto? What are you doing?" Yugi asked, his eyes half open. Seto looked up and smiled at him, while putting close on his body.

"Yugi dear, get back in your clothes, then meet me downstairs." Seto said, slipping into a pair of sleepwear before stepping out the door, the ring box in his pocket.

He waited for a few minutes for Yugi to finish changing, until he saw Yugi slowly walk down the stairs, obviously tired. Seto just smiled up at him, only to get a sleepy glare in return.

"This better be importance, I'm really tired." Yugi whined at Seto, who just continued smiling.

"I'm sure you'll find this very important. Much more important than sleep. Now come here." He said, wagging his finger telling Yugi to come his way. Yugi did just that. Seto grabbed Yugi's hands once he got close enough. "Yugi, you know I love you and I've always loved you, right?" Yugi nodded and Seto continued. "Well…" Seto said, getting down on one knee and taking the box out of his pocket. Yugi's eyes widened in shock, causing Seto to laugh. "Yugi dear, I love you with all my heart. Will you please do me the honor of marrying me?" He asked Yugi in a loving tone that not many people hear, but Yugi can always somehow get it out of him.

Yugi broke out into a huge smile, tears of happiness began flowing out of his cheeks. Just then Mokuba, who had just gotten home from a friends house, walked into the room and saw the scene in front of him. He gasped and smiled wide at how Yugi was crying, because he knew that meant an automatic yes.

Yugi nodded his head and at the same time said. "Yes! Yes I will marry you Seto!" Yugi said, glomping Seto. Seto hugged him back. When Yugi pulled away, Seto slipped the ring on Yugi's finger, before standing back up and kissing Yugi softly on the lips.

Mokuba ran up and hugged his brother. "Way to go big brother!" He said. Seto patted Mokuba's head.

"Thanks Mokuba." Seto told him, then he pulled of his brother and hugged his soon to be brother in law. "Ok, so…Who's hungry? I know a really nice place just outside of town where we can go and celebrate the engagement." Seto said, and Yugi and Mokuba nodded. With that, the three climbed into the limo and left for the restaurant.

_**O.O I can't believe I just wrote that! I feel so dirty now! But at least it had a cute ending ^-^ Please review honestly. But not mean or nasty! **_


End file.
